James' Bookworm
by xMoonDropx
Summary: Lily is Hogwarts' bookworm and best friends with Remus and Severus. When Lily and James meet, will James fall for her, or will it be a one-sided love?


James' Bookworm  
  
By- LadySiri  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer- I own the plot and the plot and um... the plot. J.K. owns the rest.  
  
Lily Evans was not your average teenage girl. She was a witch and today she was on the train to start her sixth year at Hogwarts. She only had 2 friends and loved reading books so much that she was always trying to get new ones. She was known at Hogwarts as the bookworm and geek but if people actually got to know her they would find out that there was so much more to her. If they took the time to notice her, they would realize what a beauty she was. She had red curly hair that cascaded down her back and a pale complexion that made her emerald green eyes dazzling. But the only time she was noticed was when the Marauders played pranks on her.  
  
Her two friends loved her like a little sister and were very overprotective of her. It was odd they loved her like that because she was a few months older than the both of them were. But maybe the fact that they were a lot taller than her had something to do with it. Severus Snape, a Slytherin, had been her friend since their first flying lesson. Remus Lupin, a Marauder, had been her friend since halfway through their third year. Severus had long, black hair that was always kept in a ponytail. His black eyes were the only thing that betrayed his emotions. Remus had dark blue eyes that matched his dirty blonde hair perfectly. His hair was shoulder length and he usually left it out of a ponytail.  
  
Severus had met Lily during their first flying lesson. The Slytherins and Gryffindors had the lesson together and Lily was the only person really having trouble with her broom. The other Gryffindors didn't seem to notice it, so Severus came over and helped her out even though it was against his house tradition to be seen witha 'mudblood.' He was glad that he had come over because she looked like she was about to cry. From that day on they became friends and most of the Slytherins deserted Severus, but he didn't care because Lily was a far better friend than all of them.  
  
Remus had become Lily's friend in a far different way. The day after everyone had come back from Christmas holidays in their third year, James decided it was time for the Marauders to play a prank on Lily. She had stayed during the vacation as had James. One night she had fallen asleep in front of the fire while reading a book. She had only been in her pj's, which were a sport bra and baggy pants. She had been holding a teddy bear next to her and was sucking her thumb. James, being the stupid evil git he was, took a picture and enlarged it to hang in the Great Hall. When Lily walked into breakfast on January 2nd there was the picture and everyone was laughing at her.  
  
Lily ran out of the hall as fast as lightning. Tears started to blur her vision while she ran down the corridor. Halfway to the Gryffindor Tower she ran into something solid and fell backwards right onto her bum. The solid thing she ran into happened to be a boy, Remus Lupin to be exact. He reached a hand down and helped Lily up. Then he led her into an empty classroom to question her on what happened. And that was how the friendship of Remus and Lily started.  
  
Lily was sitting in a compartment towards the back of the Hogwarts Express waiting for Remus and Sev to arrive. There was still twenty minutes before the train would leave, so she wasn't worried. Lily pulled a book out as if to read it. But if she was going to read it, she would have realized that it was upside down. She was thinking of this morning's happenings. Her parents had been murdered in her second year of schooling at Hogwarts during Christmas vacation. If they had been alive today, the morning's events would not have happened and would not have been able to bother her.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
It was the day after Christmas and Lily had gone to the park to read one of the new books her parents had gotten her. Petunia, her older sister, was at the movies with her boyfriend, Vernon. Their parents were at home watching a movie. Lily had been gone for about an hour when she felt that something just wasn't right. Stuffing her book in the back pocket of her jeans she started to run home. She had been in such a hurry that she tripped several times. The rough surface of the pavement cut through her jeans and her knees started to bleed, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that she got home and fast.  
  
When Lily finally reached her house she found everything to be normal. Except that the front door was wide open. She ran into the living room and saw one of the most horrible sights she had ever seen. The movie her parents had been watching was still playing; there was even a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. On the love seat, right in front of the television, were her parents' bodies. They looked like they were still alive and laughing at some joke. Whoever had killed them had been behind them.  
  
Lily was looking around the room, her mind still full of disbelief. Everything looked far too normal for something so terrible to have taken place. How could it be true? That's when she noticed it. There was a small piece of parchment on top of the television. She walked over to it and saw that the ink was sill wet. It had to have been written recently. This is what it said:  
  
Miss. Lily Evans,  
  
Hello, I hope you are having a great vacation. To spread the holiday cheer I've come and given you a present. I must say that it was fun murdering your parents. This is just a warning. If you ever fall in love you can be assured that your sister and friend won't life. Ta-ta.  
  
Voldermort  
  
After that the memory dissolved into little pieces and Lily couldn't really remember what happened. All she knew that once Petunia had seen the letter, she had disowned Lily. Lily had been without a home for awhile. But during the school year the Ministry of Magic had made arrangements so she could spend the summer at her parents' home and not be in danger. But for Christmas she would have to stay at the castle. *END FLASHBACK*  
  
This morning Lily had walked to King's Cross. The train station wasn't that far away, but the walk was made longer due to the fact that Lily had to carry her trunk with her. She liked to be out in the fresh air, it was a way for her to get away from everything and be completely free. Besides it was a lot easier to walk than to try and persuade Petunia to drive her. Lily was still zoned out when Severus entered the compartment. Lily had tearstains on her face and her eyes were glazed over. Severus immediately knew what she was thinking about and quickly walked over to her.  
  
"Lily, it's okay. Come on, do you want Remus to enter the compartment and see you like this? He'll worry and you know he's already stressed out enough with what happened last year."  
  
"No. But I was thinking of their deaths. Petunia still hates me. She wouldn't pick me up at the end of last year and I didn't even dare to ask her to bring me to the station this morning. I really remember the letter. It told me not to fall in love and I am! What will I do? Voldermort will hurt you and Remus and Petunia!"  
  
"Lils, don't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves. Besides how would he know if you were in love?"  
  
"I don't know. But I can't help but worry. Just nevemind. Besides, Remus is coming."  
  
"Hi Lils, Sev. How were your summers?"  
  
"Mine went like they always do. It always gets so boring in that house."  
  
"I found out who the Prefects in sixth year are. Should I tell or keep it to myself?"  
  
"Who are they? Tell us! Please?"  
  
"Well, the Griffins are James Potter and Lily Evans. The Puffs are Susan Jones and Amos Diggory. The Ravens are Peter Chang and Mary-Ann Lotus. And the Snakes are yours truly and Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Are you serious? I'm a Prefect?! This is so cool! I can't believe it!"  
  
"Congrats, both of you. I have to say hi to my other friends. I'll be back in an hour or so. See you."  
  
"Bye, Rem."  
  
"See ya. Lils, I'm gonna say hi to the few Slytherins who still consider me a friend. Will you be okay in here for awhile?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead. I'm gonna sleep. I didn't get to sleep much last night and the walk tired me out. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"See ya."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Remus entered the compartment that the Marauders always shared. Sitting closet to the door was James Potter. He had messy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and wore glasses. Next to him was Sirius Black. He had blue eyes with a mischievous glint in them and ear length black hair. Peter Pettigrew was sitting across from them, by the window. He had blonde spiky hair and watery blue eyes. The four of them, Remus, James, Peter, and Sirius, were the four cutest guys at Hogwarts.  
  
'Hey, Remus, where were you?" James asked.  
  
"'Ello. I was just saying hello to my two other friends. I told them I'd be back in an hour or so, so I'm gonna have to leave when that time comes."  
  
"Who are these other friends of yours? Can we meet them? Please? If I don't meet them I'll keep annoying you until you let me see them."  
  
"Well, I guess that you can, Si. But I'm not going to guarantee that all of you will get along. We'll go to their compartment in an hour than."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Severus stepped into the compartment, which his few Slytherin friends were in. Like Remus he only had three other friends: Avery, Malfoy, and Lestrange. Michael Avery, 5'9", muscular, brown eyes, black hair. Lucius Malfoy, 5'7", lean, silvery blonde hair, gray eyes. Alyssa Lestrange, 5'5", skinny, blue eyes, red hair. These were the only Slytherins who would even associate with Severus ever since he befriended two Gryffindors.  
  
"Severus, so nice of you to join us. How is that mudblood friend of yours?"  
  
Severus' eyes flashed with fury. "Lucius, never call Lily a mudblood again or else you will have to face the consequences." He then left the compartment and looked again for the compartment that he had been sharing with Lily. When he finally located it, he entered to see Lily fast asleep. Grabbing his cloak from the wall, he draped it over her sleeping form. A smile formed on his lips when he saw how much the cloak engulfed her. Then he sat down on the floor by the window and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
An hour later Remus was leading his friends to the compartment that Lily and Severus were in. They got there and Remus let them inside. To say the least, the three boys were surprised. In one seat was a girl, their age, and on the floor was Severus Snape, their arch-rival. Both were sleeping and didn't wake up at the boys' arrival.  
  
"Lils, Lily, wake-up. Come on, there's a good girl. I want you to meet my friends." Remus then moved to Severus. "Sev, wake-up. Aren't you uncomfortable in that position?"  
  
"R—Rem," said Lily, stifling a yawn, "Why'd you wake me up? I didn't get much sleep last night and then I had to --" Lily cut off, noticing the three other Marauders for the first time. "What are the Marauders doing here? Rem, I know that you're one of them and all, but why are you brining them to meet us?"  
  
"Well, they wanted to meet you guys. They just wanted to know who my other friends were."  
  
"Oh, okay. Hi, I'm Lily Evans, the only sixth year Gryffindor girl and the Lady of Doom, Death, and Despair." Lily broke into a fit of laughter after seeing the boys' faces. "I was kinda, sorta being sarcastic about the whole 'Lady of Doom, Death, and Despair' thing."  
  
Lily then climbed out of Severus' cloak and walked across the compartment to where Severus was lying. The three Marauders weren't prepared for what they saw. Lily was absolutely, without a doubt, the most beautiful girl they had ever seen. She had red curly hair that went to down to her waist, vibrant emerald green eyes, and a pale complexion. She was short, only 5 foot, but somehow she still looked like she was sixteen. Moving over to the window she lightly kicked Severus' stomach. "Get up sleepy-head. Remus brought his friends to meet us."  
  
"What?! Remus brought those dirt-bags here?"  
  
"Sev, don't be mean to our guests. Come on, I know what happened between you guys last year is a hard thing to forgive, but couldn't you be a little bit nice?"  
  
"Lily, why don't you just shut up? You know, in the beginning of first year I lost most of my friends because of you. And I might've just lost the rest of 'em for you. So just leave me the hell alone."  
  
"I'm sorry, Severus. I'll be back later. It was nice to meet all of you guys."  
  
Lily left the compartment and wandered aimlessly around the train. Meanwhile Remus had a little talk with Severus.  
  
"Sev, that was a little harsh. You know that she places all of her trust in you. Especially after what happened with her parents and sister."  
  
"I know, Remus, I know. Let me cool off and give her a little alone time. Then I'll find her. Hi, guys, listen I know that we don't get along well. But for Lily's sake, I'll try to be nice to you. She's like a little sister to me and Remus. Except for the fact that she's older than both of us. But then again she's at least a foot shorter than both of us."  
  
"Wait a second, you're both younger than her?"  
  
"Yeah. Her birthday is January 5th. Mine's April 16th and Remus' is June 6th."  
  
"She's older than all of us!"  
  
"Remus, I'm gonna go find Lily."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Lily was walking down the train's corridor, deep in thought. Severus had never yelled at her before. It hurt her deeply, almost as much as it hurt her when Petunia had disowned her. The tears slowly leaked their way out from Lily's eyes and she furiously pushed them off her face. She wasn't looking where she was going and walked straight into Malfoy.  
  
"Hey, look who it is. It's the little mudblood and she's crying. What happened? Did you just realize that everyone hates you?"  
  
"No, but if I were you, I'd be the one crying. I mean it's all around the train about how you and Avery are dating."  
  
"You're gonna regret that you little bitch. Now take it back."  
  
"Make me."  
  
Malfoy curled his hand into a fist and hit Lily squarely in the stomach. The pain was too much for her to bear and she fell over. Malfoy took furious swipes at her and continues until--- "What the hell are you doing Lucius?! I thought I told you to leave Lily alone. Now stop it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Severus took five strides and drew even with Malfoy. "Because she's my friend." When Malfoy didn't stop, Severus came up to him and kneed him in the groin. "Leave my friends alone." Severus scooped Lily up in his arms and walked away.  
  
"Lils, I'm sorry about before. I had just used up the last of my patience on Malfoy. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm better now that I know you're sorry and that you didn't mean it. I'm just gonna go to sleep now. Nightie-night."  
  
§§§§  
  
A/N- Hey. I found this story on my computer while I was going through my files. This is the only chapter I ever wrote for it, but I like it so I'm going to start to work on it again. Please review and tell me if I made any mistakes. Thanks.  
  
Si 


End file.
